Secret de famille
by Mikiasa
Summary: "Vois tu grand frère il y a quelque chose que tu oublies. Tu n'es pas Dieu alors qu'est ce qui t'autorise à choisir qui doit continuer à vivre ou qui doit mourir ? Oui je tue mais la mort arrive toujours à la fin, toi tu condamnes, comme tu m'as condamné. Alors de nous deux qui est le monstre Carlisle ?
1. Chapter 1

_ « Et ce tableau ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Bella en pointant un immense tableau juste en face du bureau de Carlisle représentant une magnifique jeune femme avec des anglaises blondes et une robe violet pastel ornée de pierres précieuses et d'or. « Elle est magnifique ».

_ « C'est Milady, la sœur jumelle de Carlisle » souffla-t-il.

_ « Elle est morte ?» Demanda la jeune fille innocemment. « Désolée, c'est une question bête. Elle aurait presque 500 ans. » Se reprit elle gênée.

_ « Elle les a effectivement. Carlisle l'a transformé avant qu'elle meurt de la tuberculose. » La jeune femme demanda pourquoi cette « tante » ne vivait pas avec sa famille. « Milady n'est pas comme Carlisle. Elle est enflammée, pétillante et irréfléchie. La « vie » si je suis dire, est pour elle une vaste plaisanterie. Elle rit de tout et vit d'excès. C'est ce qui l'a conduit vers les Volturis. Elle a même épousée le plus cruel d'entre eux. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des centaines d'années et il en va de même pour mon père. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du même monde.

_ Elle ne manque pas à Carlisle ?

_ Nous n'en parlons pas. C'est le seul sujet à éviter avec mon père. Mais je pense que si ce tableau est ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ Elle semble si heureuse, si pleine de vie, si envoutante … » commença Bella distraite. « Tu me la présenterais ?

_ J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à la rencontrer. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on va voir par courtoisie. Quand on va la voir c'est parce qu'on a besoin d'elle ou si c'est elle qui vient c'est qu'elle veut quelque chose. Et quand un Volturi veut quelque chose, il l'obtient et ce n'est jamais bon.

_ « Cher Edward ! Mais quelle surprise ! Ta tante sera ravie de te voir ! » S'exclama Aro, le chef des vampires, quand il vit apparaitre Edward Cullen dans la salle du trône où il siégeait avec ses deux frères.

_ « En effet, elle l'est. » affirma une magnifique créature au charme mystérieux, apparaissant derrière le jeune vampire en lui caressant le bras. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre son mari, Caius, sur son trône. « Tu es seul ? On dit que le clan Cullen à beaucoup grandit. »

_ « A vrai dire, je suis venu seul. » Révéla le jeune américain.

_ « Ce n'est pas bien prudent tu sais ? Il parait que de terribles vampires rodent dans les alentours. » Plaisanta Milady en riant suivit de tout son clan.

_ « Je suis venu vous demander de me tuer »dit-il.

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers leur chef.

_ « Edward, Edward … Voyons ! Quel gâchis se serait ! » Il lui prit les mains dans le but de connaitre ses pensées. Il vit tout, Bella, l'accident, son « suicide » … « On se remet tous d'un chagrin d'amour, tu y survivras toi aussi. Pourquoi arriver à de telles extrémités, hein ? C'était une humaine, elle devait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Tu t'en remettras. Mais si la vie avec les tiens t'empêche d'avancer, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre. »

_ « Mets ton chagrin au service d'une noble cause, Edward. Reviens avec nous comme autrefois. » Dit la femme vampire.

\- Flash-back -

_ « Es-tu prêt Edward ? » demanda la jeune blonde.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûr ma tante » hésita le vampire au milieu de la salle du trône entourés des autres Volturis.

_ « N'ai pas peur. Tu vas redécouvrir tes instincts, le naturel dont Carlisle a voulu t'éloigner. Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans, les humains ne sont rien de plus que des animaux, les mêmes dont tu bois le sang.

_ « Mais j'entends leurs pensées ! » Protesta-t-il vivement.

_ « Alors profite de la peur que tu leurs inspire, profite de ta supériorité … et amuse toi » fini Milady en riant.

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe d'humains complétements perdus entrèrent dans la salle. Chaque vampire se jeta sur l'un d'eux. Le sang giclait de tout part. L'envoutante Milady, elle, faisait durer le plaisir en charmant sa proie, l'embrassant goulument dans le cou avant de planter ses canines dans la chair du jeune naïf qui se laissait faire.

Edward n'avait toujours pas touché la femme qui devait lui servir de repas.

_ « Je sais que c'est mal de jouer avec la nourriture mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » plaisanta-t-elle. « Qui a-t-il Edward ? Tu n'as pas faim ? » Demanda la tante du jeune homme. Elle saisit le bras de la jeune fille effrayée. « Regarde là ! » Cria le vampire en trainant l'humaine sous les yeux de son neveu. « N'est-elle pas à croquer ? » gloussa la blonde. « Allez Edward ! Regarde comme elle a peur et comme elle te désire également. Tu en as envie ? Oh oui, qu'elle question ! Et elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « Oui, s'il vous plait » répondit le dit repas, terrorisée.

_ « Alors fais-le Edward ! Fais-le ! » Sur ces mots, elle transperça de ses ongles les veines du poignet de l'humaine. A la vue du sang l'adolescent se jeta sur elle, affamé, sous les rires démoniaques de sa tante. « Tu peux les tuer très vite si tu veux, mais tues les ! Ne doute pas une seconde car ils ne servent qu'à ça et toi tu es fait pour ça ! Tu es un être théâtral alors mais ton talent au service de la bonne cause, notre cause. Le prix du sang est nécessaire pour garantir le pouvoir. Quant à ça, » dit-elle en poussant sans ménagement le corps de la défunte d'un coup de pied sans aucun ménagement « ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral ».

Il était resté longtemps avec le clan italien, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa tante devenant presque comme son fils. Et du jour au lendemain, il est partit, tout comme il était arrivé. Milady n'avais jamais posée de question, au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça arriverait.

-Fin du flash-back -

Et aujourd'hui, il était parti … encore.

_ « Il reviendra bientôt » affirma Aro.

_ « Et il aura ce qu'il voulait » soupira Caius en caressant les cheveux de sa douce. Sa femme haussa un sourcil.

_ « Combien crois-tu qu'ils seront ? » demanda-t-elle.

_ « Assez pour bien s'amuser » répondit le vieux vampire blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sa femme éclata de rire comme à son habitude avant de donner un baiser passionné à son époux.


	2. Chapter 2

_ « Où vas-tu ma belle ? » demanda le vampire blond.

_ « Tu sais bien à quel point j'aime le théâtre et je ne manquerai l'acte 1 pour rien au monde. » répondit Milady en enfilant ses gants. « Et j'aime encore plus les tragédies … » continua-t-elle en partant. Son mari la stoppa en lui prenant le bras.

_ « En attendant le lever de rideau, on pourrait s'amuser un peu … »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne ria pas mais son sourire s'étira comme jamais.

_ « Viens mon Apollon ! » l'invitât-elle trépignante d'impatience. Le jeune homme ravi et époustouflé par sa beauté, la suivie aveuglement.

Après quelques mètres à parcourir des couloirs souterrains, il ne put contenir son exitation. « J'ai trop envie de toi, je ne pourrai pas attendre plus longtemps » lui avoua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. La blonde rie en se laissant faire. Ses baisers se firent plus pressant, allant de son cou à ses épaules, en descendant pour cela sa robe. « Tu es un gourmand, toi. Ça tombe bien moi aussi … n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? ». « Oh oui ! » répondit une troisième voix tapis dans l'ombre. Le grand vampire sorti de l'obscurité et en quelques instants il ne restait de la présence de l'homme qu'un cadavre vidé de son sang et l'écho de ses cris dans les souterrains.

« Une entrée savoureuse, maintenant passons au plat de résistance ! »

« J'espère que tu arriveras bien vite pour voir ce qui va suivre, mon frère » murmura-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux pour mieux savourer sa réussite. Quand elle ouvrira à nouveaux les yeux, justice serait faite ! Elle avait touché le bonheur de peu. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Sa revanche, elle y avait le droit, elle l'avait tant attendu qu'elle ne pouvait la laisser passer.

Jane apparue la première dans le couloir sombre suivie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir que Milady n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle n'eut qu'à la toucher pour comprendre qui elle était. Celle qui voit l'avenir, la pêche est bonne aujourd'hui, ce dit-elle, deux « enfants » pour le prix d'un et la fille en supplément.

Bella eu la surprise de constater de reconnaitre la femme dont elle n'avait oublié le portrait. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'Edward avait essayé de lui dire, oui elle était souriante, mais c'était un sourire diabolique.

_ « Jane ma chère, tu es revenue » se réjouit Aro. La jeune fille acquiesça. « Tu es d'un tel réconfort pour moi ! »

_ « Elle l'est pour nous tous » répondit Milady, sortie de nulle part derrière le groupe des accusés et complétement changée.

_ « Toujours, ce sens de la théâtralité … » souria-t-il.

_ « On ne se refait pas » continua-t-elle en se rapprochant du groupe. « Alice et Bella, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? » Demanda la vampire en remettant en place les cheveux de cette dernière.

_ « Tout à fait ma chère ! Prévenez donc les autres » ordonna-t-il à ses sous-fifres.

Quand les frères d'Aro arrivèrent les contrastes de caractère semblait flagrant même si aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air heureux d'être ici. Milady se précipita auprès de son mari, pleine de joie. Il lui enserra la taille de son bras. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour de ces deux-là, dans un seul de leur regard il y avait plus de passion que dans toutes les histoires d'amour du monde. Et l'on sait tous à quel point l'amour peut être puisant et destructeur !

_ « Marcus détecte les relations, il a été surpris de l'intensité de la nôtre, à Bella et moi » expliqua Edward à Alice.

_ « Il en faut beaucoup pour surprendre Marcus, croyez-moi. C'est juste si délicat à comprendre … » Continua le chef des vampires.

_ « Une humaine c'est juste si pathétique ! » ricana Milady, suivie des autres vampires présents.

Le vieux vampire et Edward continuèrent à échanger quelques civilités et quand le sujet « Carlisle » fut évoqué une tension vient à régner dans la salle de pierre. Milady semblait pouvoir bondir à tout moment pour ne faire on ne sait quoi à son frère si Caius ne le retenait pas.

_ « C'est son grand amour et il ne veut la gouter, quel gâchis ! Cela nous donnerait presque soif … »

_ « Tout de même qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de vous ? » demanda le sage vampire.

_ « La réponse me semble toute trouvée » répondit le blond en caressant la longue chevelure de sa femme.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre ? Des Cullen parmi nous ce serait divertissant. Et toi Bella ? » Proposa le chef.

_ « Quoi ?! » cria Caius

_ « Tu n'y penses pas ?! C'est une humaine ! » Hurla Milady.

_ « Elle en sait trop… »

_ « Vous rejoindre ou mourir ? C'est ce que vous me proposez ? » Demanda Edward bouillant de rage.

_ « Non très cher, bien sûr que non. C'est nous rejoindre ou c'est elle qui meurt » répondit sa tante tout sourire en désignant Bella du menton.

La jeune humaine trembla de peur.

_ « Milady, voyons, tes plaisanteries font peur à notre invitée. » dit le plus âgé des vampires sur un ton paternaliste.

_ « Tu peux partir mais, elle, elle doit mourir. » déclara le blond immortel. Sa femme se sépara de lui pour se diriger vers son neveu. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui disant « quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? A moins que … » elle se dirigea vers Aro. En lui effleurant la main elle lui fit passer le message que le jeune homme ne voulait à aucun prix transformer la jeune fille, ainsi c'était le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre.

_ « Transforme la et vous êtes libres de partir. Mais revenez vite nous voir » intima Aro.

_ « Aro, tu me déçois. Un amoureux des fins heureuses et un scientifique tel que toi, gâché un tel spectacle. » Lui avoua sa belle-sœur.

_ « Tu as raison, participons à ce bonheur, vous serez nos invités jusqu'à la transformation de Bella ».

_ « C'est un grand honneur Aro mais, Carlisle nous attend ».

_ « Oh ! Mais qu'il vienne au contraire ! » Ria sa tante.


End file.
